criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Start From Scratch
A Start From Scratch is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Zombie Homeland and the first case in the Amygdala Avenue district of The Walled City of Seattle. Plot After the player was trapped in the Walled City of Seattle, they then got hired into the local police department by Chief Clint Babineaux, who informed them of the fact that zombies had to consume brains to stay human otherwise they would become merciless killing monsters like pop culture represented them to be. He then further explained that zombies were created through contact with the zombie virus via tasting zombie blood, sexual intercourse with a zombie or a simple scratch from a zombie. He then introduced the player to their first partner Livia, who welcomed them to the department before they were informed by Detective Cavanaugh of a murder on the docks. After the player and Livia got there, they found the body of Livia's mother, head doctor Evangelina Moore, strangled to death. Livia then teared up before they were forced to suspect her brother, junior detective Nick Moore, as he wasn't at the station at the time of the murder. As they headed back to the precinct, the Chief insisted that Livia let their chief medical examiner Ravi Chaudhuri handle the autopsy of her mother as Livia then explained to the player how she and Eva didn't have the best mother-daughter relationship with each other. She then said that she had to keep her zombie secret away from her family, which disappointed Evangelina when Livia had quit her residency for a job in the morgue after she was turned in the aftermath of the Lake Washington boat party massacre two years prior. Then she confessed that she wasn't sure if she could handle eating her mother's brain despite the duo needing her visions before Chief Babineaux insisted that their consultant Xavier Hargrove consume the brain while Livia and the player investigated. The duo then questioned Nick, who confessed he loved his mother despite her nitpickiness, and the victim's ex-husband Matthew Roberts. The duo then investigated the hospital and suspected fellow head doctor Victor Jefferson and medical intern Jackie Landry in the homicide. They also met laboratory analyst Olivier Quinton, who revealed the killer took painkillers. Soon after, Xavier, while insisting that Livia take a break due to the murder, revealed to the detectives that he had a vision of the victim at the local park. Livia and the player then headed to West Montlake Park where Evangelina was according to Xavier's vision, soon collecting clues on the crime scene to suspect hot dog vendor Pauline Masters and disabled patient Callum Peregrine in the murder, meeting weapons expert Dale Bolton after finding a spool of rope as the murder weapon. They then discovered that Evangelina disapproved of Martin's former affiliation as a drug addict, that she believed that Nick wasn't doing well in high school and that he only got the junior detective offer due to his "zombie state" and that Evangelina pressured Jackie to do better, which affected her health. Soon after, Xavier had another vision, telling them that he saw Evangelina carrying a box of drugs through a darkened parking lot. After the chilling vision, Livia then confessed that she couldn't believe that her mother would willingly take drugs knowing that her father's addiction drove her away from him. They then continued, soon finding out that Evangelina was set to take Victor's role, that she called Pauline out for serving unhealthy food and that she refused to help Callum when he asked for stronger painkillers, insisting that he had enough. As the sun begun to set, Livia and the player (who met tech expert Vampire Steve and archivist Natalie Leigh) then collected enough evidence to arrest Pauline Masters for the homicide. Pauline initially denied the evidence against her until she cracked and confessed to the murder, saying that she had to do it to stop her suffering. Profiler Izabela Bloom then came into the interrogation room and consoled her, eventually helping Pauline reveal that she was a zombie. Pauline then confessed that she had a human sister who was being treated for burn scar carcinoma by the victim in the hospital. She then said that she didn't want her sister to suffer and had even considered scratching her sister to turn her into a zombie to prevent her illness. However due to the laws set by the local zombie paramilitary corporation that included scratching humans as a crime, she decided against it. A few days later, her sister then passed away as they couldn't find the proper treatment for her due to the city's limited options due to the wall restricting them from going to an experimental treatment outside the city. Stricken with grief, Pauline then mourned her sister's death, regretting not risking her life to save her sister's life. She then snapped that day, when she remembered a moment where she had pleaded Evangelina to help them get out of the city to get treatment, and the doctor told her that she couldn't do anything. Angry, she then followed Evangelina to the docks and strangled her to death. Izabela then consoled the grieving zombie before Livia and the player arrested her for the murder. Judge Peyton Michalka then sympathized with the killer but told her that justice had to be served before sentencing her to twenty years in the Fillmore Graves zombie prison freezer for the murder. After the arrest, Livia swore to investigate why her mother was handling drugs. Livia and the player then decided to talk to Nick about their mother’s personal life as Nick knew Evangelina better due to the latter distancing herself from Livia after Livia’s transformation into a zombie. Nick then suggested that they investigate the hospital as Evangelina spent a lot of her time there due to work. The detective trio then headed to the hospital and investigated, soon finding a locked box. They then unlocked the box and discovered the drugs hidden inside it. They then sent it to Ravi and Olivier to analyze, the two laboratory personnel confirming that it was liquid Utopium, the same designer drug used at the Lake Washington boat party massacre and the drug that was combined with an energy drink that turned people into zombies. Livia then confessed that she was at the party when she was attacked by a zombie and scratched before falling into the water and waking up inside a body bag. The detectives then decided to question Dr. Jefferson about the victim having the box of drugs, and the doctor then told them that Evangelina kept a USB key of her private work notes with her, prompting the detectives to investigate the Lake Washington docks where Evangelina died to find a USB buried in a pile of seaweed, sending it to Vampire Steve to analyse. Steve then revealed that the USB had mentioned Evangelina finding a box of drugs, but she wrote that she had found it abandoned and that she didn't know where it came from, hoping to get in touch with her children once she had time to complete a close examination of the drugs. However due to her work life and subsequent murder, she was unable to. Livia then sighed in relief, knowing that her mother wasn't a bad person, before she decided to confront her estranged father about the drugs. Martin denied going back to his drug addiction, telling his daughter that he had changed and that he wanted to come back to the Moore family now that Evangelina had passed. Livia then told her father that she needed time. Soon after back at the station, Xavier came in to announce that he had eaten a brain tube and that Evangelina's motherly persona had left his body and mentality. He then swore to inform the head of Fillmore Graves and Livia's ex-fiancé, Major Buckley, of the discoveries. Livia and the player then decided to collect some flowers from the local park before going to bury Evangelina with Nick, remembering her determination and bravery as one of Seattle's greatest doctors and beloved mother. They then informed Chief Babineaux of the discoveries, who congratulated the detectives on their work, and told them that they could leave for the day. The player, with their first day in the walled city of Seattle's police department under their belt, then left the precinct, the adventure only beginning in the Emerald City... Summary Victim *'Evangelina Moore' (found dead strangled on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Pauline Masters' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats beans *The suspect takes painkillers *The suspect drinks habanero margaritas Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beans. *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer drinks habanero margaritas. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer is aged over thirty years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake Washington Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handkerchief; New Suspect: Nick Moore) *Question Nick about the homicide. (New Suspect: Matthew Roberts) *Inform the victim's ex-husband of the homicide. (New Crime Scene: Hospital Lobby) *Investigate Hospital Lobby. (Clues: Textbook, Faded Clipboard) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Victor Jefferson) *Interrogate Victor about his colleague's death. *Examine Textbook. (Result: J LANDRY; New Suspect: Jackie Landry) *Ask Jackie Landry about studying medicine under the victim. *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes painkillers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate West Montlake Park. (Clues: Faded Sign, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Hot Dog Sign; New Suspect: Pauline Masters) *Question Pauline about the murder. (Attribute: Pauline eats beans) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Disability Sign; New Suspect: Callum Peregrine) *Ask Callum about the victim's treatment. (Attribute: Callum takes painkillers and eats beans) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rope; Attribute: The killer drinks habanero margaritas; New Crime Scene: Lobby Sitting Area) *Investigate Lobby Sitting Area. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Phone, Faded Folder) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Report Card) *Ask Nick about the victim's disapproval in his education. (Attribute: Nick drinks habanero margaritas) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Jackie's Files) *Ask Jackie about the tardiness. (Attribute: Jackie eats beans, takes painkillers and drinks habanero margaritas) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Matthew about his ex-wife's disapproval of his drug addiction. (Attribute: Matthew drinks habanero margaritas, takes painkillers and eats beans) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Benches. (Clues: Faded Canister, Broken Pieces, Victim's Purse) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Promotion Letter) *Ask Victor what he thought about Evangelina taking his position. (Attribute: Victor takes painkillers, eats beans and drinks habanero margaritas) *Examine Faded Canister. (Result: Medication) *Examine Medication Label. (Result: Callum's Medication) *Ask Callum about the canister of medication. (Attribute: Callum drinks habanero margaritas) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talisman) *Analyze Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Pauline about her talisman. (Attribute: Pauline drinks habanero margaritas and takes painkillers) *Investigate Docks Boardwalk. (Clues: Box of Rope, Pair of Gloves) *Examine Box of Rope. (Result: Victim's Pearls) *Analyze Victim's Pearls. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Pair of Gloves. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over thirty years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Are You Ready For Some Zombies? (1/5). (No stars) Are You Ready For Some Zombies? (1/5) *Talk to Nick about investigating his mother’s affairs. *Investigate Hospital Lobby. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Drugs) *Analyze Box of Drugs. (09:00:00) *Question Doctor Jefferson about the victim looking into drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lake Washington Docks. (Clue: Pile of Seaweed) *Examine Pile of Seaweed. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Matthew Roberts about the victim suspecting him of dealing drugs. *Talk to Livia about burying her mother. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate West Montlake Park. (Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Roses) *Attend Evangelina’s funeral with Nick and Livia. *Inform Chief Babineaux of the discoveries made. (Reward: Seattle Police Jacket) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Zombie Homeland Category:Amygdala Avenue